


A Most Frustrating Curse

by HeirOfRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue Balls, Bondage, Dominatrix, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Revenge, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfRavenclaw/pseuds/HeirOfRavenclaw
Summary: Captured in Malfoy Manor, Hermione is subjected to Bellatrix's sadism, and cursed with a sexual transfiguration that makes her desperate for relief.





	A Most Frustrating Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... this is the most perverse fucking thing that I've yet written. I plan on continuing it for at least one more chapter. After that... I dunno. We'll see. Feel free to post suggestions for Harry Potter smut that you'd be interested in reading.
> 
> Happy fapping!

Hermione woke, lying on her back, staring up at the high ceiling of the ornate room. The slow burn of seven charmed candles scattered about the windowless room weren't quite enough to warm the cool air which clung to her naked form. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the mattress with silky ties, splaying her out like a pentacle. She stretched her limbs as best she could- the only manner of physical relief available to her. Unfortunately, it did nothing to soothe the ache between her thighs. She lifted her head from the mattress and peered down her bare body at the offending anatomy.

Her captor, Bellatrix, had transfigured her vagina three weeks and five days ago, according to the awful calendar, displayed tauntingly at the foot of the bed. Everyday, without fail, Bellatrix would visit for another "session" and mark off the day with that fucking quill of hers. Hermione stared at the penis lying limply across her left thigh. It was impossible to ignore the pain in her swollen balls. She tried to relax, but was interrupted by the footsteps that she had quickly learned to dread.

Hermione took a deep breath. Attempting to brace herself for yet another session of the death eater's perverse ministrations.

"Good morning, little muddy!" she said in that despicably cheery, sing-song voice of hers.

The older witch, clad in a dark robe, came to Hermione's bedside, looking down at her expectantly.

"Good morning." Hermione replied, flatly.

In an immediate motion, too swift to brace against, Bellatrix grasped Hermione's testicles and savagely squeezed. The captive girl screamed in painful surprise.

"Speak up." Bellatrix demanded.

"Good morning!" Hermione shouted.

"There's a good bitch." The death eater said with a satisfied smile, releasing her grip. 

Bella let her robe fall to the floor, revealing black lingerie. She took her quill and mischeviously tickled Hermione's nipples and abdomen with it. Hermione wished she could look away from the death eater's body, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. 

'Goddammit. Why is her body so enticing?' She thought to herself.

Her cock grew hard and Bella promptly commenced tickling it's head with the quill.

"Are we ready to begin, little muddy?"

The session lasted for hours of agony. Lips kissing her abdomen, fingernails gently grazing her testicles and shaft, quill teasing into her urethral opening. Bellatrix brought the quill to her pet's mouth.

"You got your precum on the end." She stated matter of factly.

Hermione only stared up at her tormentor with angry, tear filled eyes. She was trying desperately not to satisfy the death eater bitch with any moans of frustrated agony. Bellatrix's fingers stroking her slick shaft in an OK grip wasn't making it easier.

"Clean. It."

Hermione reluctantly opened her mouth, allowing the quill tip to enter, and obediently sucked her fluid from it.

"That gives me an idea." Bella whispered into her ear, warming Hermione's neck with her hot breath.

She then began trailing kisses down the length of the captive girl's bare body. From her neck and collar bones, down between her breasts, to her stomach and pubis. Hermione shivered and started panting as her captor's lips sucked at her rock hard shaft on their way to that most sensitive tip.

The fellatio destroyed her resolve, utterly. The aching in her balls and suction on her glans brought desperate pleas from her lungs in a matter of minutes.

"Beg for it! Tell me you're my little mudblood bitch and beg me to let you cum!"

"Please! I'm your mudblood bitch! Just, please let me cum!"

"Aw... poor little muddy isn't going to cum for at least twelve more days."

"PLEASE!". Hermione screamed with fresh tears running down her innocent face.

"You shouldn't have had that wet dream last week. Just think. If you had only behaved like a good little cunt, we would have been done by now." Bellatrix replied with a smile as she tickled the head of Hermione's aching rod with her finger nails.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Hermione screamed. The young witch's voice was going hoarse now. Her wrists and ankles jiggled about in a pitifull attempt to break free.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you." Bellatrix taunted in that sing-song voice that Hermione hated so much. "Last week, after you came without my permission, I took the liberty of placing this delightful new curse on your pretty body."

"What?" Hermione grunted.

"It was while you were asleep, little love. I wanted to make sure you never go creaming yourself in your dreams again. Now, you're only capable of achieving orgasm with the help of a pussy."

Hermione began sobbing despite not wanting to give the death eater any satisfaction. She couldn't help it. She didn't know if she could last another two days, let alone twelve, and she had no way of knowing if Bellatrix would actually free her when the time was up.

"Oh, poor dearie. Tell you what. I'll give you a chance to free yourself, IF you can manage this one. Simple. Task."

"What is it? I'll do it!" Hermione said hopefully.

Bellatrix stepped up onto the mattress, and positioned herself over Hermione's stiff erection. The young witch could see the entirety of Bella's lingerie now. Her eyes were drawn directly to her lower half. Stockings and a garter belt, with no panties to speak of.

"I want you to thrust upwards. If you can touch the end of your cock to my pussy, I'll fuck you till you cum. Then you'll be free to run off. Does muddy like the sound of that?"

Hermione was already humiliated, but this just made it even worse. She felt so ashamed of herself for lusting after Bellatrix's body. A death eater. The hideous woman who tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom, and took the lives of innumerable people. Still, there was no way she could possibly ignore this offer. Swallowing what little was left of her pride and dignity, Hermione silently nodded.

Bellatrix lowered her pelvis over the girl's rod, just close enough to look agonizingly reachable, but not a bit closer.

"Go on then." Bellatrix beckoned. "You have 5 minutes."

Hermione started thrusting her hips upward in an aggressive rhythm. She couldn't take her eyes off that smooth entrance. Every fiber of her being wanted to ravish Bella's labia and clitoris. As the minutes quickly wasted away, Hermione was coming so painfully close to touching that vagina, so close to freeing herself, she could almost fee-

"Time's up, cunt."

"Oh, fuck! Please, let me try again!"

"Afraid not. No cumming for you, but that was thoroughly entertaining, so I'll reward you with a new trick."

Bella crouched down to the cursed member and spit into the palm of her hand. With the most evil, sadistic grin, she began rubbing her palm over the urethral opening of Hermione's penis. The sensation was so intense that Hermione immediately let out uncontrollable groans. Her body writhed and convulsed and her exhausted lungs only afforded her short gasps.

The stimulation continued for well over a minute, preventing her from taking in adaquate oxygen, and in a cascade of horror, Hermione realised what was happening...

'No cumming without a vagina'.

Hermione started to panic then, but had no more breath with which to scream.

The death eater noticed her terrified expression and giggled.

"Oh, so now you'd like me to stop? No. I don't think I will. Maybe this is how you should die. Suffocating with the pleasure you pathetically begged for." She spit more into her palm.

"No! Please, god- Stop! I don't want this! Please!" Tears blurred the younger witches vision and she felt Bellatrix resume her palm rubbing- faster and harder this time. She gasped in as much breath as she could, while she could, and now she was unable to exhale. Bella cackled as Hermione's mouth locked open in a voiceless scream and her eyes rolled back.

"Yes, this is exactly how I'll kill you... twelve days from now... or more. We'll see." 

Hermione became lost within her own head. Terror transformed into fury. She hated this woman so much. All lust was burned away.

Pushing through the mind breaking pleasure, the young witch forced her eyes over to the bedside.

Her lust was replaced with a new feeling.

She focused her attention on a singular object.

It was a feeling she never expected to harbor.

She imbued all her emotion into that object. Every ounce of her new feeling.

It was the intent to kill.

The candle flame blumed outward like a small phoenix and let out a hissing scream. Bellatrix ceased her ministrations and snapped her attention to the candle.

Six more flames from six more candles blumed to life. Four of them shot straight to the ties binding Hermione's limbs. The remaining three found their way to a mess of dark hair.

The death eater screeched and fell from the mattress and onto the hard floor. Hermione's limbs were freed and she rose from the bed as quickly as she could manage. Whatever power was fueling the bluming flames must also have been strengthening her body, because her weak muscles did nothing to hinder her movement.

She snatched up Bellatrix's discarded robe before racing out of the room, leaving behind the furious, obscenity screaming witch and the smell of burning hair.


End file.
